sonicfanoncentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Roimata Hine
(Ro-YMAAIT-a Hee-ne) is a girl of the age 15 that belongs to the residental Kurakara Town. There, She spends her time in her apartment, Living alone. Appearance Roimata loves to go shopping there and here lot's of times, so it is uncertain which outfit to determine. Her most worn attire though is a green regular shirt with darkish green stripes V-neck. She wears two wrist bands that are red/pink ribbons with a real-living flower attached to the ribbon. It is uncertain why these are living flowers more the less not rinckled up yet like other flowers should if their without water or enough sunshine. Roimata also wears a White Bow/Ribbon which seems like a head-band. She wears knee-long skinny jeans (Looks like she sew them to be like that). She also wears all-stars that are filled with skulls (even when shes a lively girl, not a gothic). Personality Roimata, as beautiful as she is, is not one of those girls who are bossy nor mean. She loves being in a relaxing, joyful, nice state. Roimata is one of those who are very quiet and shy, also as lively and outgoing. She is not able to get angered or tempted to do something easily (showing that she was taught properly). Roimata is a busy worker, she does what needs to be not what she wants to do. Only when a friend invites her or when she has the spare time to go somewhere, But its most of the time she's locked up in her apartment, trying to maintain things. She doesn't go to school anymore, but she also tries to keep her intelect at a normal rate and teaches herself what is necessary. She gets her nice personality from her mother and her obsessive workness from her father. History Roimata Hine was born on May 16, raised from her mother Hinamo Hine and her father Churrure Hine, Along with her three brothers Anaru Hine, Tipene Hine, and Tane Hine. She was the always teased and bothered by her brothers, until 7 years later, Roimata's mother and father passed away during a car incident, trying to protect their children from being hit by a car on a summer day. Despite being small and vulnerable, Roimata brought her parents to the infurmery, Where her friend's Father took care of them. After bringing them there, Her parents died in the recovery room. Every since her parent's death, she's been living alone with her brothers, praying everyday to her mother and father. Once she was 12 years old, Her brothers suddenly disappeared after their grandmother moving into their apartment. Roimata was left alone to do all of Her grandmother's chores, and forced to do extra work. Because of all of this, she quit going to school, where she taught herself everything she needed to know everyday. On top of that her grandmother's abusive chores. Roimata knew her grandmother didn't care about her, and she knew that she was only there to control her, so with all respect she kept on showing her grandmother her respect and responcibility. Where her Grandmother only thought of her as a "filthy whore who can do anything". Once Roimata's grandmother passed away, Roimata was left to fend for herself at the age 13. For the past years, Roimata has been taking on the job of a hard worker. She never leaves her home unless it is to walk the dog, go grocery shopping, or to buy new accessories or equipment for her home. Trying to forget her past in every way possible, she tries to black herself out of the world, making herself feel invisible. Roimata continues to help only herself to the fullest, until she met a past friend named Sparkle. Once she saw her walking to school, Sparkle noticed to see her gazing and called out her name. Roimata confused at the face, Sparkle said she was an old friend from grade school. Roimata gave thought, and remembered her long friend. Once Sparkle offered to go to school, Roimata thought about it, since she was told to not go to school anymore and teach herself, But since her guardians and parents had passed away, she went along and left with Sparkle to go to school. After that day she continously went to school with her best friend Sparkle, and then started hanging out with a few more friends. Roimata started hanging out with Sparkle and left her duties behind for more fun time. After this, She began to start praying less for her parents. Relationships These are relationships that are with this specific character. Friends *Sparkle Rivals * Enemies * Sparkle Thorndyke Likes Dislikes Weakness Appearances in Media/RPs Trivia Themes Quotes See Also Category:Lightning2315's characters Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Singers Category:Shinigamis Category:Neutral Category:Females Category:Artists